Thraig Kamen Rider
by MechaDragon99
Summary: It was just a kid promise. I was supposed to forget it and move on. But the day that the man saved me, I know I want to be like him; to help people, to save people. By becoming my own Kamen Rider.
1. Red Dragon in the Begin Nights (I)

**So…**

**This is an idea that I had in my mind for quite some time now and yes, this is a Kamen Rider crossover with Highschool DXD.**

**So why am I making this fic? Like I said just now I had this idea for quite some time now, but it is also the fact that I am honestly surprised that no one made a Kamen Rider crossover where Issei is HIS own Kamen Rider without using other existing Kamen Rider's power.**

**This is also a slight AU, with just minor changes and minor lore changes, not too much to deviate from the cannon.**

**I know this kinda defeats the purpose of crossover by doing that, but hey, as far as I know, I don't think there is a definite way as to how you should make a crossover. I mean, we literally have KR crossover fics where the only retained elements of the original source material are the characters from one source material and the power of the other.**

**Oh, and OC protagonist…**

**Lots of them have that huh, now that I think about it… **

**Whatever! Enough chit chat and let the show begin!**

**I do not own the franchise/ series. Highschool DXD and Kamen Rider belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama- Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Funimation Channel, AT-X, TNK, TOEI, and Shotaro Ishinomori. Please support the official release.**

* * *

_ When I was a kid, I want to be a hero._

_Every kid wants to at one point of course. But for me and my childhood friend, well, we made a kid promise after he… I mean she (it was last minute that I knew her true gender), say something I still remember today._

"_Ise, promise me when I come back, you will be a hero!"_

"_Then promise me the same thing too!"_

_Like any kid promise, it should have ended with us forgetting it. It was a childish promise after all._

_But for me…_

_A strong wind blows the crimson muffler…_

_A green-colored helmet with red glowing eyes, eyes that can strike fear to the evil and calm those who are in their protection…_

_I want to be like that person._

_I really want to be a hero._

* * *

"So, is it going to be the same reason, Hyoudou-san?"

Currently, a young bespectacled girl with a slim figure and black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes is sitting behind a large desk with a deadpan look. She wears the Kuoh Academy uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar and a matching black dress. The girl stares at a boy in front of her, who is scratching the back of his hair while actively trying to not look at the girl.

The boy has brown short spiky hair and light brown eyes. Like the girl, he also wears the Kuoh Academy Uniform, but with matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

The girl and the boy are Souna Shitori and Issei Hyoudou respectively. They are now in the Student Council Room along with the disciplinary teacher, who is sitting beside Souna.

"I'm sorry, sensei. I'm sorry, Kaichou, but the delinquents were harassing my friend again." Issei looked at them and replied to both the teacher and the student council president. Honestly, how are they not expelled last year? This is their third time doing it since last year.

"Hyoudou-san, I understand that you are defending a girl from a group of men," The disciplinary teacher said in a strict voice, then he signed. "But to beat up a group of delinquents to the point that they have to go to the hospital this time… is that necessary?"

The boy looks at the teacher for two seconds before he hung his head low. He knows he had gone a little too far with the fight, but when he saw the boys kept on hitting on his friends and was even more aggressive trying to get touchy with the girls, he just acted on instinct and stop them from harassing them.

"Yeah… I got out of line just now. Sorry for the trouble."

Seeing that the boy apologized, Souna nodded. "Well, there is no need for that. Considering the situation, I think you made the right decision. I am sure that the teachers will make the decision to expel those students." She reassured him while stated those words like it is a matter of fact. Sometimes Issei found himself getting chilled down his spine when she said something in that tone.

Souna's eyes meet Issei's and soften. "Just, please, don't go too far next time. I'm okay with meeting you, just not like this."

Issei nodded and gave her a small smile. "I will try, Kaichou." Really, he is very lucky that the teacher decides to let him off the hook this time instead of getting detention. He really needs to stop causing so much trouble to both of them.

With nothing left to say to Issei, the teacher let Issei exit the room. The boy bowed and thank both of them again and walked out of the Student Council Room.

* * *

Once he closed the door, he sighs in relief. "Phew, I can't get used to being inside there."

"Ise-kun."

The young man perked up when he heard his name and turn toward the person.

The person is a very beautiful girl with a voluptuous figure, with the uniform emphasizes her figure. She has soft violet eyes and a long black hair that is tied a long ponytail, reaching down to her legs. She looks at Issei with a worried face and walked towards him.

"Ise-kun, is everything alright?"

Issei was astonished by the presence of the girl, prompting him to ask her a question. "A-Akeno-san?! Uh, yeah, I'm alright but- why didn't you go back home? Actually, don't you have club activity to do?"

The girl, Akeno Himejima, blinked once before she giggled when Issei asked her. "Ara ara, Ise-kun. Are you perhaps saying that the princess cannot wait for her hero?"

Issei flustered, his face turn redder than a tomato. "W-what? I am just doing any friend would do in that situation, that's all!" Issei exclaimed. "Although, I did kinda go too far." He muttered the last part.

Akeno giggled again and then smiled softly at her, "Seriously though, thank you for protecting me, Ise-kun. I appreciate it. And, well, Buchou said that we don't have much to do currently, so she let us off early today. "

The two friends stand at the door awkwardly for a few seconds before Issei break the silence. "Well, let's go back home, shall we?" After saying his piece, Issei starts to walk slowly in front of Akeno.

Akeno nodded and followed the boy from behind. The pair were silent for the most part, enjoying each other's presence while basking on the evening sun.

This continues until they arrived at the Hyoudou residence, which Issei unlocks the front door and let Akeno enter the house first.

"We're back, mom!"

Hearing her son's voice, Issei's mother, came out from the kitchen to greet both teenagers.

Issei's mother, Hitomi Hyoudou, is a woman both in her 30s and has the looks. Despite this, she is considered a beautiful woman of her age. Like her son, she has a pair of light brown eyes. She also has a fringe hair cut. She is currently wearing a blue apron over a marron long dress.

"Welcome back, children. I'm sure that you both are famished. I just finished dinner, so let's eat alright?"

If there is and always is one thing that Issei will take it as a fact in his life is that his mother is the best chef in the world. All the food she cooked were heavenly, and no one can beat that fact no matter what.

Is it a wonder why Akeno was so adamant about being his mother's cooking disciple?

Seriously, they were not even near the dining table and yet the mouth-watering aroma had already entered their noses.

The dinner had been a peaceful quite event, except that the mother telling her son that his father will be late from work once again.

"Let me help you with the dishes, Ms. Hyoudou."

"I don't think it is necessary, dear Akeno. This is something I can do by myself and it is pretty late now."

Akeno checked the time on the clock that hung on the wall and found that it was already 7: 50 pm. She looked back to Hitomi, who for some reason had a sly smile before she winked at her.

"Ise," Hitomi called her son, which caused Akeno to stand rigid. "Be a gentleman and bring Akeno-chan back home, please?"

Issei looks at his mother and just gave her a small smile. "You really don't need to tell me, mom, I will still do it. Gonna need to protect the ladies after all- wait that came out wrong…"

"A- Ara ara, Ise-kun, am I "the lady" that you are trying to refer?" Akeno tried to tease Issei, but the deep red blush she has on her face makes the teasing less effective.

"_Cute." _Issei suddenly thought.

Luckily for Issei, he was able to dodge the question as his mother decides to intervene. "Alright both of you, I think you both can flirt each other on the way later during the walk."

Issei decides to ignore the comment and went ahead and open the front door for Akeno. Dealing with his mother's weird teasing will just end with his face beating red from embarrassment. Like the last few times, he tried.

You do not engage a verbal battle (not argument) with Hitomi Hyoudou and expect to come out winning.

"Thank you for the dinner, Ms. Hyoudou."

"Oh, there is no need for that, Akeno-chan. We will always welcome you with open arms, dear."

With those words said, both teenagers slowly walked back to the dormitory where Akeno lives.

* * *

Akeno was lost in thought during the walk. After hearing the reply, Akeno unconsciously gripped her shirt with her left hand. Those words struck a chord to her. It had been so long since she felt such a familiar warmth in her heart… the warmth of familial love.

Of a mother's love…

"Are you alright, Akeno-san? You look downcast all the sudden." Issei frowned when he saw her face. He was not sure why she had that face. Maybe it had to do with what his mother said? Then again, they only knew each other for a year only, so he couldn't judge her, nor he can't make any assumption as to why this was the case.

Akeno blinked and broke out of her state of mind when she heard Issei's voice. She turns to him and saw his worried face. Her eyes widened when she saw that and squicked a little when she saw how close was her face when she turned to Issei.

"I'm alright!" She almost shouted those words. Issei was taken aback by the sudden outburst before Akeno recomposed herself and apologized to him. "I'm sorry. It's just that I suddenly remember something from the past when I hear what your mother said just now. I really don't know what I suddenly thought just now."

"O-oh, I see…" the boy simply replied to her after she apologized.

Once again like the evening, the pair of teenagers walked in silence slowly; but the silence was broken when Akeno struck up a conversation. "You know, I just realized it has been a bit over a year since we first met."

Issei looked at her. Thinking back how long ago was it when they first met. He chuckled a little and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, it HAS been a bit over a year since we first met. Wow, it feels like more than a few years since we first met." Issei said.

"But…" Issei asked and gave her a curious stare. "Why brought this on so sudden, Akeno?"

"Oh nothing," She replied in a chipper tone, but it sounds a little off in Issei's perspective. "Just that I am glad that I befriended 'The Unofficial School Hero' … my hero…" She continued and mumbled the last part.

Issei's cheek burned red a little when she called him 'The Unofficial School Hero'. "Seriously? I thought that weird title is dead?"

"Nooope," Akito said with a smug face; then the smug turned into a sincere smile. "Well, most people do, but I will never."

Issei signed. He can't blame her, there were two -three by now- times he had to stop the same idiot from hitting on Akeno. Still, is it necessary to remember that weird title that he got? He still needs to find who the hell made that name. All he did was save her…

And give helping hands to the student councils…

And stopping the Perverted Duo…

And getting cats out of trees (he seriously have no idea why there are so many of them)…

Okay, basically, he did many things that earned the favor of the students.

Issei signed again and decided to end the conversation. He had tried to make her forget about the weird title. It ends as well as it can get.

Whoever started that title and spread it, he needs to find and ask how in the world did they spread it and still be under the radar.

They walked for a few more minutes before the tall dormitory building was on sight.

"Well, we're here." Issei stopped at the front gate of the dorm. "See you tomorrow then?"

Akeno nodded before flashing a very dangerous sly smile. Issei was confused and felt a chill down his spine, his instinct telling him he needs to run away now. Unfortunately, his body was not listening to all and Issei just stands there.

"Ara, I thought that you will stay with me in the same bed tonight, Ise-kun?"

"W-wait Wha…?"

"Ehehe, kidding. See you tomorrow!"

All that Issei can do is stand on the spot and stare at her said her goodbye in a sing-song tone before she entered the building.

He scratched the back of his head and sigh. Women, Issei thought. Then he turned around and walked the dimly litted street, going back to his home. That is before he saw a strange paper on the floor.

"What's this?" Issei picked it up and observe the paper closely. From what he can tell, it looked more like a blank paper with a strange symbol, almost like something from a cult.

"Akeno must have dropped this when she was running back to the dorm. Well, I'll just give her back myself tomorrow." Issei said that to himself while putting the paper to his pocket and then started to walk.

* * *

After walking for a few minutes, Issei felt uneasy.

"_Too quiet… the street is too quiet." _Issei was pretty sure that this kind of thing is rather cliches. Dimly littered with absolutely no sound and a person all alone on the street. What's next? A psychopath walking out of the dark trying to kill him for the heck of it?

"_Please don't tell me I jinxed it." _

Trusting his instinct, Issei moves one step back quickly, with a bullet pass right in front of his eyes.

"What the fuck, man?! You should have let that fucking bullet go through your stupid face!" He heard a really loud and annoying sound from the dark alley and then looked towards that place.

The person with the annoying voice is a crazy looking young man with a pair of red eyes and hair that might as well come straight from anime and manga, as he has a short, neck length white hair. The man wore a black long elaborate coat with a white collar shirt and black pants.

"Yeah, no thanks. Why not do that to moving target practice." Issei retorted and glare at the man before he stands up.

"Shut the fuck up! I just want to hear you screaming like a fucking pig. So why don't you STAY STILL! HEY! DON'T RUN AWAY ASSHOLE!"

While the man was shouting and cursing in pure madness, Issei had taken the opportunity to jog away from the madman before he makes a full sprint when the madman notices Issei was not on his previous spot.

Issei completely ignores the madman's demand and continues his sprint, hopefully, outrun the madman.

Unfortunately for Issei, when he turns his head back, his eyes widen when he saw the man was close behind him despite the fact that Issei had a very long head start. He was at least 50 meters away from him just now and now he is hot on his tail?!

Even worse, now the man shot Issei's left leg, causing him to fall and tumbled on the road. Issei immediately grabbed the wound and hissed in pain.

"What?! You thought that you little shitheads can run away me, the super fucking awesome Freed Sellzen?! Well fuck you, you shitty idiot, NOW START FUCKING SCREAM LIKE A PIG, YOU FUCKING CUNT!"

The man, who called himself Freed, continues to scream loudly and maniacally. Issei doesn't care, he needs to get out of there and get help. Plus, talking to a person, especially a madman, while in a dangerous situation is a waste of breath.

Seeing that Freed continues to yap while twirling his gun and does not care about his surrounding for the second time, Issei took advantage and use his uninjured leg and made a low sweep on the madman's leg, causing him to trip and fall on the road. When the man fell, the brown-haired boy saw the gun fell out of his hand; this made Issei to quickly took the gun away from Freed while he picked himself up, ignoring the pain and the blood that was flowing out of his leg.

Freed immediately got up and growled at the boy, prompting him to rush at Issei and grabbed his neck and slammed him on the wall.

"That's it asshole! You're fucking dead now! You are supposed to just be my playtoy, but nooooo, you just have to make this more bloody fucking annoying to me and make me look like a shitty idiot." Freed sneered and as more words coming out of his mouth, saliva started to spit out of his mouth.

Out of desperation, Issei points the gun that he picked up and shot the madman's stomach, causing him to stagger and released Issei. Issei stepped back a few times before he brought up the gun and aimed at the madman.

"You… are… really, really annoying." The brown haired boy spoke softly and inhaled air after the choke, but loud enough for Freed to heard it. The boy continues to slowly walk back, while Freed was busying himself holding his wound.

Freed had enough of the boy and brought out a strange handle-like object. Suddenly, a small flash of light was created and it turned into the shape of a sword. _"Fine, fuck it! If this shithead wants to fucking die so bad, then have at it!"_

When Issei saw the sword, he immediately aimed at the man; but the attempt was for naught because the next thing he knew was that Freed stabbed him on the chest and Issei ended up vomited blood from his mouth.

"Argh!"

"You're the annoying one, asshole." Freed sneered and stabbed his sword deeper into the wound, causing Issei to dropped the gun and spit more blood. "I give you chances to grovel and scream to make me feel excited, and now you throw it away just for you to struggle like a fucking roach."

"Now die, motherfucker!" With that shout, Freed plunged the sword one last time to make the kill.

At least it supposed to.

"What the hell?! Why won't the sword move." Freed shouted again and tried to move the sword, but ultimately the attempts were in vain. He looked at the handle again and saw that the boy is holding the sword tightly.

Issei growled and used his strength to try and push out the sword. Bit by bit, Freed's strength failed him as Issei continued to pulled the sword and began to overpowered Freed.

"What the fuck! What the fuck! Where the hell did you get that hax!" He can't accept it. Freed could accept that some nobody began to overpower the super awesome him! This can't be happening!

"I can't die…" Issei continued to push the sword away when a green light slowly shines from Issei's left hand. He kept pushing it away from him until he shouted and the green light shined even brighter.

"I WON'T DIE!"

_**[BOOST!]**_

Right after the shout, Issei used his left hand and punched Freed on the stomach, causing both him and the sword flying away from Issei. This caused Freed to hit his head on to the wall, leading him to clutch his head from ringing.

When the green light finally dimmed, a red clawed- gauntlet with a large green jewel embedded on top of it and two golden spikes on each side on the gauntlet.

Issei breathed heavily after he finally removed the sword, using his right arm to hold the wound. He glared at the fallen man who is a few feet away from him, waiting for him to get up before Issei collapsed on the floor -with the gauntlet vanishing on sight- from too much blood loss, and now is in a near death state.

Freed got up from his brief headache and look at a near dead Issei. Freed stared at him for a bit before he made a maniacal smile and picked up the sword that was knocked away from him.

"Finally… fucker is finally dead, and he has a Sacred Gear to boot too." Freed said while he weakly got up and limped away from Issei. "Fuck… this kid really did a number on my stomach… whatever, I'll make those brainless idiots back at the base to get me healed."

Issei stared blankly at the limping madman, too weak to even make any noise.

"_That's it?" _Issei thought. _"I am seriously dying here… out in the street, dead of night?"_

He still hasn't fulfilled his promise yet. It sounds cliches, but he still has so many things to do. He can't die here. He doesn't want to let those who are close to him cry like his parents and Akeno.

Oh gosh, Akeno. He can't bear to see her cry again after what one of the cronies that follow the delinquent who hit on her did to steal and almost destroyed the one ribbon that was close to her heart. He saw it, and he doesn't want it to happen again.

"_I still have that promise I made… that dream…"_

_A green-colored helmet with red glowing eyes, eyes that can strike fear to the evil and calm those who are in their protection…_

"Not yet… I can't die now…" Issei muttered weakly, not noticing that a soft red glow coming from his pocket as his consciousness slowly fades.

Perhaps it was a hallucination from blood loss or something else, Issei can vaguely see a bright red light suddenly shined and a figure came out. From what his remaining consciousness can tell, the figure -which he assumes is a woman- looked around before they saw him and cover their mouth before and rush to his side, ignoring the pouring blood.

In the last of his consciousness, before he faints, he heard a feminine panic shout from the person. Maybe his mind is, again, playing tricks on him again, but he could swear he hear his name.

"…. Don't…. on me, Ise-kun… Please, stay with me Issei!"

The last thing he saw was a raven hair flowing with the wind.

* * *

_ This person who inspired me to hold that dream…_

"_Wait, I want to ask you something!"_

_I recalled calling him to stop after he beat the bad guys…_

_He had no reason to listen to me, I just got saved and I should be running away back to my parents. Nonetheless, he complied and turned around to see me._

"_What is that you want to ask, little boy?" His calm voice immediately made me felt like I am protected._

_Instead of asking who is he, where did he come from or any question that anyone would have asked in this situation, somehow the only words that came out of my mouth is…_

"_Why did you save people, Hero-san?"_

_I'm not sure this question had suddenly made him shocked, but he was silent for a few seconds before he walked to me._

_Do you know what he answered me?_

_He said…_

* * *

"Because I lost someone before, and I do not wish this bad thing to happen to you."

Issei muttered those words before he frowned and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and slowly registered his surroundings.

The room is rather normal, with just a wooden study table, a nightstand beside him, a white wardrobe and a white bookshelf that is filled with books. If it is not for the makeup accessory on the study table and the small Patamon plushie, he would have not able to guess this is a girl's room.

Wait, a girl's room.

"Hold up… how did I get here?" Issei asked himself and slowly sits up. He jogged back to his last memories. Thinking back to what happened after he brought back Akeno to the dorm, from when the madman who called himself Freed Sellzen and…

"Wait a minute," Issei eyes suddenly became very wide and he immediately touched his own body, especially the wound he received. "Where are the wounds, those things should keep me in the hospital for at least a month. In fact, how long had I slept?"

Also, why is he in a girl's room? Shouldn't he be in the hospital? He knows he should, after all, people die when they die if they received the wound he had.

His train of thought was broken when the door opened and someone came in. Issei turned his head and saw-

"Akeno-san?"

What he saw is Akeno holding a tray consist of a bowl and a glass of water, wearing the Kuoh School uniform with a rather cute panda patterned apron that hugs her figure perfectly. If not for his current confused thought, Issei would have devoured and burned that image into his mind.

Akeno quickly rushed towards him and placed the tray on the nightstand before giving him a sudden hug.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake! I was so worried that you are going to stay asleep for one more day." Akeno quickly said those words and hug him tighter while shutting her eyes.

Issei could not speak any words to comfort her, so he opted to awkwardly give her a hug.

After a few more seconds, Akeno finally breaks off her hug, but her worries still filled in her eyes.

"How are you feeling, Ise-kun?" Akeno asked.

"Well… for the most part I am fine, but… I'm really confused right now." Issei replied in a confused tone.

They stayed silent, not able to see each other in the eyes before a growl came out from Issei's stomach, making Issei to flustered.

"W-well, you must be very hungry now, it is afternoon now after all. C'mon, take the bowl and eat." Akeno said it before she stood up and walk towards the door.

Suddenly she turned around and looked at Issei before she opened her mouth. "Don't worry Issei, whatever question you have, I'll answer it the best I can. Oh, and your clothes are at the chair over at the study table."

Once she said what she had to say, Akeno got out of the room and closed the door behind her. The raven-haired girl sighed, this is not going to be easy, is it?

Meanwhile, in the room, Issei stared at the door for a few more seconds before he decided to eat the meal that was given to him.

He might as well enjoy his food for now and ask question later.


	2. Red Dragon in the Begin Nights (II)

**Okay, you can roast me for not updating for so long. Have been pretty busy with real life and college has been pushing me away from writing.**

* * *

After eating the food -which was really good- that was given to him by Akeno and cleaning himself up, both teenagers sat at the dorm's lounge with a tea set on the coffee table.

Speaking of the dorm, this dorm has a rather vintage look. The lounge itself is rather large, with two brown camelback sofa and two love seats. There are also two small lamps placed on two lamp table that is on both sides of one of the camelback sofas and a coffee table surrounded by the sofa. All the floor and the stairs, except the dorm room as far as Issei knew, are covered in brown and green square patterned carpet.

Currently, in Issei's mind, he is thinking about what he should ask Akeno. How did she save him? Why is he not in the hospital? How did the wound recover so fast?

He thinks in silence for a few seconds before he decided to ask one question first. "What happened to me?"

Akeno placed down the tea she was drinking and averted her gaze on him. "To be fully honest, you were almost dead if you haven't awakened your Sacred Gear and the contract paper did not summon me."

Issei is shocked when he heard that from Akeno. He was supposed to be dead last night if he did not have this sacred gear thing on him?!

"Wait, 'contract paper?'" Issei asked Akeno, what does she mean 'contract paper'.

"Oh erm, this paper." Akeno pulled out a paper from her skirt pocket. Issei saw it and recognized that this is the same paper that he saw on the ground after Akeno went into the dorm. "When a human has a strong desire, the magic in the paper will respond and summoned any person to accept the calling."

"So that means…" Issei asked her. He believed he knew the answer, but he doesn't want to jump to the conclusion.

"Yes, I was summoned last night… when you were in the edge of life and death. Then I used a massive amount of mana to stop the bleeding." Akeno replied in a rather strained voice and confirmed what Issei was thinking.

Issei stayed silent for a while to process the pieces of information he just heard. He was supposed to be dead. That was for sure, but Akeno saved him when he was bleeding out and-

Wait, stop the bleeding?

"Did you just said you stop the bleeding?" Issei immediately asked her and widened his eyes before he instinctively touched the supposed wound. "Then if that is the case, how did you… you know…" Then he pulled his shirt up and pointed at the literally fully healed wound. "Heal this?"

"Oh, I sleep next to you with both of us naked until you were healed. Skinship healing ritual was the fastest way to heal a grave wound available." Akeno looked at his stomach and gave him the answer with a straight face.

…

What?

Did she just say…

"Skinship… ritual?" Issei can only say that word. From how she said it, she was not joking at all. Issei blushed and he imagined Akeno's naked body. Her perfect waist, slender yet thick thighs, soft, big brea-

"Ise-kun, are you okay? Your face is red."

The brown-haired boy snapped out of his stupor immediately after hearing the voice of the raven-haired girl. The girl gave him a curious look and Issei recovered from his imagination.

"I-I'm alright." Issei coughed and looked away from her.

Akeno made a fake surprise and gasp so obvious that he was pretty sure she ripped that off from an internet video. "Audible gasp. Are you imagining my naked body, Ise-kun?" Then she had to make it worse when she made a very seductive smirk after she made that statement.

Issei tried and failed to deny her statement when he immediately does everything, he could only avert his eyes away from her and could not do anything.

Dammit, right now he needs to focus for more on his questions. "So… this… ritual that you do, somehow healed my wounds completely?"

Akeno continued her smirk and leaned into Issei's ear, whispering in a very husky voice. "Ara ara, are you dodging my question with another one?" She giggled after saying it and moved away to see Issei's reaction. She got the reaction she wanted, with Issei face turning as red as tomatoes.

Akeno giggling for one more second before she calms down and gives him a small smile. "In all seriousness, yes, this ritual healed your wounds."

Issei sigh in relief, at least now he doesn't need to worry about his wounds opening again. Totally not about sleeping naked with Akeno.

Which begs the question…

"Erm, does mom and dad knows-"

"Yes, and don't worry, I told them that you collapsed from exhaustion, so you have to rest in the dorm until tomorrow."

Issei sigh in relief, at least he doesn't need to deal with his parents asking him where he had been last night.

Speaking of which…

"You seem to know who that crazy guy was. Actually, what was that guy and…"

Here goes nothing.

"Just what are you really, Akeno Himejima?" Issei asked her with a firm voice and his light brown eyes never look away from her purple eyes.

The two of them stared at each other in the eyes for who knows how long. Both of them watches every small movement that both of them made. Eventually, Akeno stopped stalling and decided to give the brown-haired a straight answer.

She stands up and closes her eyes. Taking a deep breath and let it out. She then opened her eyes with a focused determination.

It's now or never, she said to herself. She can't lie to her best friend something like this, something so important. So…

… She will show him the answer.

"Alright then… I am Akeno Himejima, and I am a fallen angel." she said that and suddenly two pitch black feather wings spout out of her back.

Issei stared at the wings for one whole minute before he snapped out of it and stare back at Akeno's eyes. He couldn't help it, he convinced himself. The wings were so mesmerizing to him, it's like staring into an empty void that has no end.

He stood up from his seat and slowly reached out to the wings. Unfortunately, his curiosity was cut short when his left hand was slapped away by Akeno, who glares at him.

"I get that you are curious but touching another person's wing is highly offensive." Akeno informed him with a frown, feeling upset that he tried to touch her wings, but could not find herself to blame him. He just began his life on the other side of the world.

"Oh sorry." Issei immediately apologized and looked away from her with a small amount of shame for trying to touch it. Noting to himself not to do that next time.

Still though, fallen angel? What does she mean by that?

"I see that you still don't get it. Then let me explain to you then."

And so begins the long exposition of what Issei had got himself into.

Long ago, a three-way war between Angel, Fallen Angel and Devil called the Great War. It started both as spiritual war and physical war (between the supernatural beings that is). This goes on for many years, from the time before the creation of human, to the rise of civilization and the foundation of religion, to even all the way to the founding of Judaism and, later, Christian.

Then the three-way war comes falling apart when the influence of the three factions spreads out further outside towards the other European regions. There were several conflicts, but that never stopped the Great War.

This changed about a thousand and two hundred years ago when the factions were within the crossfire of the Two Heavenly Dragons: Y Ddraig Goch the Welsh Dragon and Albion Gwiber the White Dragon. Obviously, this caused the three-way war to completely fall apart as Dragon is a race in the world that has the strongest potential to kill a God, especially the Two Heavenly Dragons.

The attacks from both dragons -both intentional and not- had forced the three factions to fight together against the two dragons.

This goes on until both dragons' body was destroyed, but at this point, all armies have almost exhausted their resources and as far as the Devil side goes, all the original leaders were dead. Leading to all three factions to call a ceasefire stalemate to recover (and till this they still are).

As for the two dragons, God had their souls sealed in two different Sacred Gear, God's artifact bestowed on human and human hybrid, which are called Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, two of the thirteen Longinus Sacred Gear, named after the Holy Lance itself.

This… Issei couldn't really describe how he felt about this. Is it absurd? Yes. It is real? If Akeno did not tell him she saved him from his injury or that what happened yesterday was real, then he would have asked if Akeno had read too many light novels recently.

But the reality is often cruel or strange, sometimes both. This is his new reality, the explanation of what he had got himself into was as absurd as it was real.

"So… what now?" Issei asked Akeno with a confused look. "I mean, this is just really… I don't know how to describe aside from ridiculous." Issei then raised his left hand and stared at it.

Akeno looked at him and gave him a sad smile. "I know this is hard to process, so it's okay if you need time to process on what I told you." The raven-haired girl said.

The two teenagers sat on their seat in a rather uncomfortable silence and avert their gaze at each other. There was no sound made by the two of them aside from the sound of the fan. Akeno then made a side glance at Issei before she decided to look at him again and opened her mouth.

"By the way, Issei, I have been meaning to ask you," Akeno asked him. "I can feel the presence of a powerful Sacred Gear on you, can you show me so that I know what it is?"

"I don't think I can." Akeno raises her eyebrows when he said it. "Wait, hold on! I meant to say that I don't know how to do it. I mean, I was near death's door so I'm not sure what was the real trigger."

Akeno makes a silent "oh" before she coughed once and then took a deep breath. "Okay, sorry. The way to bring it out is simple: just concentrate/ meditate, relax and think of the strongest being you can think of on top of your head. "

Issei nodded and followed Akeno's instruction. First, he took several deep breaths to relax. Breath in, breath out he mentally said to himself. Then he thinks of the strongest being that he can think of in his head.

To him, it's obvious what or who was and is the strongest being that he could think of on top of his head.

His hero…

The man who stood tall with a crimson muffler.

"Oh my…" Issei was taken out of his trance when he heard Akeno's gasp. Issei opened his eyes to look at her while raising his eyebrows.

Suddenly, he felt something on his left arm. He slowly raised his left arm and he saw…

"This is… what saved me yesterday?" So, this is a Sacred Gear, Iseei thought. He could tell that this gauntlet is part of him. Still, though, he couldn't help but be entranced by it, maybe even Akeno too.

"Issei… this is… Boosted Gear."

Issei was in a complete shocked when he heard what the raven-haired girl said. He, an ordinary teenager, gets one the most powerful artifact in the world.

…

"Shit"

* * *

Issei's cuss was an accurate way of what Akeno felt.

Any normal people (or any supernatural creature) would kill to have such a powerful Sacred Gear.

However, in this world, power attracts power. Meaning the person who got Sacred Gear this powerful will attract danger. That means Issei will have to fight in an indefinite future.

"Boosted Gear huh… So, I guess that means I have to fight in the indefinite future?"

All Akeno could do at this statement was to nod. There is no need to deny or tell him that there's no need for it.

Akeno made an audible gulp before she spoke again and gave him a worried, but hardened gaze.

"Yes," she replied to his question. "You will have to for your life sooner or later. Power attracts power, which means there will be people trying to find you if they know that you hold Boosted Gear, especially your rival dragon. And they may also end up hurt your parents."

"But I'll help you if you are willing to let me train you that is." Akeno continued, but now her eyes are filled with determination instead of worries. She then raised out her left hand to Issei. "So… are you willing to discard your normal life to become stronger for everyone?"

Issei looked down and became very silent. Akeno could not see his eyes so she had no idea what the boy was thinking.

Akeno holds her breath. She might be worrying over nothing, but her mind was running higher than a hundred miles per hour. Will he accept it blindly? Will he decline the help and go to his own way? She really wants to help him. He was attacked last night, so she wants to give him a solution to the problem.

"Well," Issei finally said something after the tense silence. "I really want to stay being in normal life, I admit that much."

Issei continued his sentence "But then, from what happened yesterday, I am pretty sure the guy will chase me down. And like you said, there will be other people try to find me and wreak havoc because I somehow won the world's most powerful lottery."

"So yeah… I won't discard my normal life." Akeno's body immediately became stiff, imagining the worse in her mind. The girl became a little confused when she saw Issei stand up and raised his hand and accept her hand, all the while giving her a soft smile. "But I accept your offer. So please teach me everything you know about protecting myself and those around me, Akeno-san."

Akeno looked at him as if he had grown two heads. How was she supposed to respond to this kind of answer? And why is Issei suddenly facing away from her while his eyes are staring at her?

"Ah… erm… I… errr…"

"Besides, I may or may not think that this gauntlet can help me to fulfill my hero dream."

When Akeno heard him saying it, she couldn't help but to giggle and then laugh out loud.

"I'm... I'm sorry. It's just that this answer is something that is so… you! Ahahaha."

Issei sigh while looking away from the girl -who is trying hard to calm down.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?"

* * *

Turns out his friend hadn't quite completely figured out on how to help him aside from daily physical training. Though consider he just recovered from the attack, Akeno recommended that he should take a day rest before they start (and for her to get a complete idea on how to train him with his Sacred Gear).

Currently, Issei is walking back home after the whole info dump on him. In his honest opinion, he still feels overwhelmed by just the sheer scale of what he had got himself into.

Sacred Gear, all mythological creature being real, The Great War… it's all felt so surreal.

Issei made a long sighed. He really needs to clear his head once he gets back him, today is exhausting and he needs to process this longer.

Issei continues to walk for a while until he finally got home, where once he entered and announced he came home, his mother seemed to zip from the living room to the entrance and hugged him.

"Mom… I only fainted for a night only, no need to get panic this badly."

"No need to panic this badly?! Ise, you did not even answer any of my calls! I was worried you know!"

Now, this is not the only time that Issei's mother has panic because of him. Many times, when he got into a fight with bullies, his mother would panic and would go to the school (at least when he was young).

Nowadays he tried not to be that reckless and charges in when there are people trying to do bad things to his friend (especially Akeno).

Issei looked down and apologized to his mother for making the Hyoudou parents worried. While she forgives him, Issei can tell that she still could not stop worrying and (maybe) was tired of all the trouble he had caused her.

"_I need to seriously slow down with my frequencies on fighting bullies._" Issei thought. Never mind the fact that Akeno reacted the same way as his mother all the time.

"Mom, I'll go ahead and get some rest for tomorrow." He shouted from the stairs to his mother. He couldn't see his mother, but he was sure that she nodded before she replied to him. "Alright. I'll call you when the dinners are ready."

Issei nodded and continues his way to his own room. Hoping that he could clear his head and get some rest before the dinner is ready.

"_Now that I think about it," _Issei thought. "_Akeno did say she will help train us. I wonder what she got in mind." _

Issei immediately felt chill down his spine. Know the well-endowed friend of his, it will probably involve some form of body breaking exercises (they are dealing with supernatural beings after all).

Hopefully, it won't make him fall flat on his face.

* * *

"Hmm… yeah, that should work."

Akeno had been spending some time writing and drawing diagrams in a small notebook after Issei left (and finishing her daily task first of course).

Figuring out on what she can help with Issei is easy on the surface, but as she continues to brainstorm and thinking some theories, she found herself getting more and more curious as to the limits of Boosted Gear. The sky is the limit after all.

Akeno looked up from the book and stare at the clock on the table, realizing that it's late at night right now. Then again, living in the supernatural world will make you used to stay up late due to the denizens being more active during the night.

A few knocks were heard from the door. Akeno walked up to the door and opened the door.

Behind the door is an unearthly beautiful girl with an hourglass figure rivaling Akeno's. She has a pair of aquatic blue eyes and fair white skin. The most striking feature about her is her long crimson hair that reaches down to her tights with an ahoge and has loose bangs covering her forehead -and side bangs on both sides of her face. She is currently wearing a pink flower-patterned pajama hung loosely on her body.

"Rias-senpai," Akeno addressed the girl's name when she saw her on the door. "Why are you outside of my room? Come in."

Rias nodded and muttered a "thank you" to her junior. Akeno allows her to walk into her room and she closed the door before she sat on her bed beside Rias.

"So senpai, what is it that you need me for?" Akeno asked. She doesn't know why Rias wished to see her. As far as she knows, there were no jobs that require her currently and she seems not to be in the mood to vent on Akeno.

Rias stayed silent for a few seconds, collecting her thoughts; then she spoke up once she knew what to say. "Well… I'll just be honest with you, I felt an anti-teleportation barrier yesterday near the dorm, a rather weak at that."

"Naturally, I flew back from school and try and figure out why it was there." The crimson-haired girl continued. "So, imagine my surprise that the barrier was broken when I reached the scene and there were only traces of teleportation magic being used."

"The teleportation magic was pretty familiar." She turned her head and stared at Akeno. "You were in the scene, were you Akeno?"

Akeno stared back at her senpai when she made her statement and nodded. There is no reason to lie to Rias, she could tell that it was a lie fast.

"Yes, I was there. Someone summoned me when he was near-death, and I had to save him, but I wasn't the one who broke the barrier. I teleported right beside him." Akeno admitted.

Rias was astonished when Akeno said she did not break the barrier. It was weak and she was there, so why?

As if the girl was able to listen to her thought, Akeno continued and answered the question in her mind. "As far as who broke the barrier… I'm not sure. Also, I wasn't able to feel the barrier from here and I'm not sure how."

"Stealth implementation, perhaps?" Rias replied to her. The redhead then frowned place her thumb and index finger under her chin. "But why would they try and place a stealth implementation on a weak barrier?"

In the end, both girls were not able to figure out what really happened before Akeno was summoned by Issei. Rias then bid Akeno good night and exited her room since she had done what she sought out to do for the night.

Deciding that it was time to hit the hay, Akeno laid down on her bed and closed her eyes while hugging the Patamon plushie. However, the question as to how the barrier existed still lingers in her mind. And most importantly…

Who broke it?

* * *

"Damn that fucking brat."

Freed is not having a good day. First, he got his ass kicked back by that brat (at least he is six- feet under now), then he couldn't fucking go out because of the bitch of a boss he got.

Yeah, he bloody fucking get it, he needs to rest and recover from his own wounds, but at the very least let him go out and fuck and kill some babes! Not sitting on a church bench while waiting for his wound to close and do absolutely jack shit.

"So… you said he had a Sacred Gear before he dies."

Freed turned his head to the left and saw one of the boss' subordinate. He a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. The man also wears a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora.

"Yeah, that dead fucker had one. Why the fuck do you ask?"

The man glared at Freed, but the albino doesn't care. "I would have killed you right here, right now, but Raynare still needs you for some task."

Freed ignored the death threat. After all, who the fuck cares for a death threat when he can just kill them better than they do.

Still though, where the hell did his boss gone to? He hadn't seen her since he came from his job of killing an exorcist and that fucking brat who was there unintentionally.

Freed turned his head when the front door of the abandoned church was opened and saw his boss walking in with a cloak on -and the hood covering her face- before she closed the door.

"So, what took you so fucking long to come back, woman?" Freed asked.

"I would like to answer that question with a question," she said coldly before she sneered at him. "Why don't you fuck off?"

Freed raised his hand and gave her a fake surprised face. "Woah there, what got you so cranky there? Didn't fuck a man for months or something? You need me for this whole 'ascension' operation, right?"

"Silence." She replied without missing a beat. The woman then walked pass Freed and stopped in front of the altar.

"By the way, we have a new collaborator for our operation." The woman said.

The man with the fedora raised his eyebrow when he heard it. "A new collaborator? Mind if I ask who it is?"

Even though both men could not see her face, they could tell she was smirking as she pulled out a strange belt with a red gem and it's left half missing.

"Well, they never give me the name." She said and put the belt. Then she took out a knuckle with her left hand before she turned around. She pulls down the hood and revealed to be an extremely beautiful raven-haired woman with violet eyes.

"But they did give me a… gift for our collaboration." She continued and then press her right palm on the knuckle. The knuckle then made a mechanical sound before a word was announced from the knuckle.

"RE-A-DY."


	3. Red Dragon in the Begin Nights (III)

**I will be posting an announcement that will explain everything and the future of this fic.**

**Anyway, I just wanna say Happy New Year.**

**I do not own the franchise/ series. Highschool DXD and Kamen Rider belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama- Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Funimation Channel, AT-X, TNK, TOEI, and Shotaro Ishinomori. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Morning came fast for Issei, which was surprising for him because he was knocked out for almost a whole day yesterday. Maybe it had to do with the information that he is now trusted into a new, unfamiliar side of the world or just mental exhaustion in general.

Well, let's not think too much about that, Issei thought. He looks outside of his window and saw that the sun has not risen completely. Issei gets up and wears his usual clothes for his morning workout.

30 push-ups, 30 sit-ups, and 30 jumping jacks. That had and is still his usual light workout, but the newly awakened Red Dragon Emperor felt that he might need to change up his workout routine sooner considering what happened the day before yesterday.

After he finished his exercise and cleaning himself, Issei changes his clothes and exited his room. The sizzling sound was heard from downstairs, perhaps his mother is cooking eggs.

Issei walked down and peeked into the kitchen, and saw his mother making a western breakfast.

"Morning, Issei." She said without looking away from the frying pan. "Go ahead and sit at the table with your dad, I'm almost done cooking the breakfast."

"Thanks, mom."

He followed her instructions and get to the table, where his father was already sitting and surfing newsletters on his tablet.

Gorou Hyoudou can be summed up as a normal businessman nearing his 50s. He has brown spiky hair not too like his son, albeit that he has lesser hair now, and he wears a pair of rectangular glass. He is currently wearing his usual blue-collar tie and white shirt.

"Good to see you awake, Issei." Gorou lowered his tablet and gave his son a wry smile. "So, how was last night with your lovely lass?"

Issei rolled his eyes while sitting down in front of his father. "Dad, I don't think that's what you should be asking when your son was knocked out for almost a whole day."

Garou immediately made a hearty laugh at the boy's statement and shook his head. "Ise, Ise, you poor child. When you are with a lady in the same room, things will bound to happen."

"_If having what you know about the world is completely flipped around your head consider as 'things that happen', then probably it is." _Issei giving his father a deadpan face thought silently and refuse to say anything to his father, no way he is going to give him more reason to tease the said boy.

"Alright, Gorou, give him a break now, he is mature enough to know what he should do when he is in that situation." Hitomi walks out of the kitchen with breakfast in hand, placing the food on the table. "Now eat up, you guys only have about an hour and a half or so to finish the breakfast before work or school starts."

Both the father and son pair look at the clock, where it read 7:03 am. Both immediately said thanks and begin to fill up their stomachs with her food in silence before they head out of their house.

* * *

Walking to school had been a quiet affair for Issei. Aside from the occasional students who were walking together and talking to each other, nothing of note happened and Issei genuinely likes the peaceful silence of it, especially what happened for the past 2 days.

Continuing down the path, Issei felt that someone is walking towards him. He looks behind him and saw two boys with a happy face (albeit with a suspiciously perverted look), one of them have shaved hair and another one is a black-haired boy wearing a pair of rectangular glasses.

These two are Matsuda and Motohama, or as the school always calls them "Perverted Duo". Well, technically a trio, but the school mostly just focuses on those two boys because they cause more trouble than the third person (still cause enough problem to irritate Kaichou though). That and the third person, quote, "absolutely refuse to be lump into the same group."

"Yo! Morning, Issei!" Matsuda shouted towards him.

Issei didn't look at both of them and greeted them. "Morning, you two. So, is there anything you want from me?"

"Woah dude, are you assuming our intention or something?" Motohama exclaimed and raising his hands in surrender. He then looks away from Issei nervously and makes a soft nervous chuckle. "Well to be fair, we always had a couple of them back then."

"For real though, we hear that you exhausted yourself yesterday, you sure you're okay buddy?" Matsuda asked him with concern. To be honest, Issei is kinda surprised that the duo is worrying over a guy who bamboozled them to literally walking into the kendo girl's changing room shouting?

"Yeah, I'm fine. I had my rest yesterday." Issei replied, still wondering what their intention is.

Both of them silently nodded and then immediately walked closer to him and lean closer to him.

"Hey, I heard that you were staying in the girl's dorm." Motohama said.

"Yeah… I was… since Akeno was the one who found me." Issei raised his eyebrows and slowly continues to walk away from the Perverted Duo.

"How're her boobs?! Actually, did you grab it in the first place?" He quickly asked Issei and leaned ever closer to him.

Issei jumped backed a little and raised his hand, shocked by the sudden action. "Woah, hold on, excuse me?"

Matsuda intercepted into the conversation and push his glasses and shouted at Issei. "Dude! You have to have done it! C'mon, you have to tell us."

Issei looked left and right, hoping there is something or someone to save him from this ridiculous situation. Unfortunately for him, the other students either gave them a stinking look or walking away from him, leaving him to fend himself.

Besides, even if he did, no way he is going to tell them.

"Good morning, Issei!"

Issei turned his head behind him so fast that he almost gets a whiplash. He saw Akeno walking towards him with her usual gentle smile. He then looked behind her and saw that he had unconsciously walked to the girl's dorm and some girls nearby are whispering among each other. He wonders if the girls were talking about him and Akeno or the other two boys that are with him.

"Erm, good morning, Akeno." Issei greeted her and try to keep calm and ignore the stares that he had from the Perverted Duo. "So, shall we go ahead?"

Right after he said those words, Akeno smiled brightly and wrap her arms around his left arm. The brown-haired boy jumped a little, he should have expected the outcome no matter how unlikely it is. "Yeah, let's go!"

Issei sigh as he walks with the raven-haired girl, who still clings on to his arm with her ever infectious 'lady-like' smile, all the while suffering under the gaze of the jealous male populace.

"By the way," Akeno leaned into Issei's ear and whispered with a serious tone. "meet me up after the school hour if possible."

Issei nodded at her words. He knows that she was talking about his Sacred Gear and knowing what she can help so far seemed like a sound plan.

Now if only the male students stop glaring him.

* * *

The school hour is relatively normal for the most part. Issei was glad that his classmates were not talking about his absence.

Now the school had ended, Issei quickly walked out of his classroom to find Akeno, who is in class 2-A, hoping that they can walk home together and discuss her plan in the meantime.

Issei reached class 2-A and looked into the room, hoping to find Akeno. Looking around inside, the brown-haired boy found her talking to her fellow classmates. He knocks the door to catch her attention and gave her a small wave.

Akeno looks at him and gave him a small nod before she looks at her classmate and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry, Jitome-san. I have to go now. I promised Hyoudou-san to help him with a… work that requires me." Akeno apologized.

The student shook her head. "It's okay, Himejima-san. I'm glad that you helped me out on the subject. See you tomorrow then."

Both girls wave at each other and pack their bags before Akeno exited her classroom, followed by the waiting Issei.

"So, what were you both talking about?" Issei curiously asked.

Akeno immediately replied. "Oh, she was just asking about the classwork we are having now."

Issei nodded and dropped the subject. He then decided to ask where they are going to discuss his Sacred Gear. The Fallen Angel thought for a bit and then told him to follow her. They continued walking in silence until they reached the backyard of Kuoh Academy's old school building.

Issei inspected his surroundings, which is a mostly clear field with a few trees surrounding the area in a circle.

"So… we are gonna talk about my Sacred Gear here?" He asked. He at least knew that conversation about the supernatural should not be talked in the public, Akeno told him that much, though literally being away from the public eye like this makes him wonder if the people on the supernatural side of the world are very paranoid of eavesdrops or they are that secretive.

"Yes, this is the place. I have the permission of the person who owns this place." Akeno said. Though internally she felt a little guilty for telling Rias that she is using this place to train new methods on using her power. It's not outright lying, but she felt a little terrible nonetheless.

"_I wonder who owns this place? Is it one of the devil government or someone else altogether._" Issei thought for a little bit. Akeno did mention that Kuoh is being governed by one of the noble houses of the devil faction, but she didn't tell him who owns Kouh. To be fair, she noticed he was overwhelmed by the new information, so his friend decided to keep silence for now.

"Anyway, we better get started now." Akeno said and walked towards the Red Dragon Emperor. "Now, how about try summoning your Sacred Gear."

Issei nodded and use the same way he summoned the Sacred Gear. He stared at the red gauntlet and mesmerized it again.

Akeno hummed and stares at him. Issei looked at her and wondered what is she thinking before he heard her sigh.

"So much for not going over the summoning time." Akeno muttered.

"Eh?"

Akeno coughed once before she explains. "What I meant was that we need to work out on making your summoning time a little faster first. You can't just take a couple of seconds to concentrate on getting Boosted Gear out, right?"

Issei listened to her words and then concludes what she said. "So, basically, you want me to try and get my Sacred Gear out much faster." The brown-haired boy took a deep breath and exhaled before he gave a smile. "Alright, let's do this."

Akeno flashed him a small smile, glad that he is at least motivated to start becoming a strong fighter.

And she will make sure he becomes one in the future.

* * *

Issei lets out a big sigh as he walks back to his home as the sun goes down.

His first training on his Sacred Gear was… basic if he really put it into words. The entire evening was mostly focused on trying to get him bringing out his Sacred Gear and returning his hand to normal faster. At least he was successfully able to get his Sacred Gear summoned under about 2 seconds instead of 4 seconds.

They also tried to see how much boost Issei was able to hold before he hit his limit. It seems that so far he is only able to hold three boosts, which means he can be sixteen times stronger than a normal human.

Issei continues walking until he reaches the entrance of Kouh Park, where he saw the psychopath who almost killed him, walking out of the park with blood splattered on his body.

…

…

…

…

This is awkward and disgusting.

"YOU!" The psychopath shouted. "How the hell are you still alive?!"

Issei immediately threw his bag away and summoned his Sacred Gear, then quickly shifts into a street fight stance.

The blonde man looks at Issei's arm. His eyes widened as if he recognized what the gauntlet is. However, he quickly recovers from the shock and then sneers. "Of fucking course, it's always the big G's little gift that screw up my 'walk'."

"Well, whatever," Freed growled, but he suddenly smirked and puts his left hand into his coat. "might as well use this little bugger to kill you one more time. Second times the charm, amirite?"

Issei tensed up immediately and watched carefully what Freed tried to pull out from the coat.

_**[BOOST!]**_

He rushed forward and throw a straight punch at Freed, but the punch was sidestepped and the blonde man moved may steps back away from Issei while he pulled out an object he did not expect at all.

A freaking belt.

Freed swings the belt and placed it around his waist. He then pulled out a knuckle and pressed it on his right palm, making a mechanical sound.

"RE-A-DY."

"Hahaha! Feel privileged, you fucking shithead, cuz now you get to see my mid-season upgrade!" Freed cackled as the knuckle made an emergency warning sound.

Issei tried to move closer to him again to stop the madman from doing whatever he tried to do, but he pulled out his gun to shoot at the ground, stopping Issei from his track.

Freed smirked at him and aimed the gun at the brown-haired boy. "Ah, ah, ah. Transformation is a free action, kiddo."

Freed then placed the knuckle at the empty half of the belt and said the phrase, with the knuckle, said another phrase afterward.

"Henshin!"

"FIST-ON!"

The belt glows and it manifested hologram of an armor before it moved toward to Freed and manifested for real.

The armor can be best described as a knight templar. It has a pair of white shoulder guards with gold lines and a white chest plate, with the middle being shaped like a kite shield and a gold-lined symbol on it. Perhaps the part that caught the most attention is the gold helmet that looked like a western knight helmet.

"Now this is what I call a cool-ass upgrade that fits me! Try not to die quickly this time, I want to see how many ways to Sunday I can shove my sword into your fucking ass!"


	4. Red Dragon in the Begin Nights (IV)

**Hey, remember how I said I might be able to get this chapter done by February?**

**Yeah…**

**Long story short: College, Covid-19, playing .Hack/G.U. Vol.1 (which I completed, thank goodness), writer block, and personal issues. The order of the events is not in that sequence.**

**Also, this is my first long fight to write, so I have no idea how well it is. Let me know if there is a way I can improve.**

**Anyway, I won't continue the AN now, you guys got a chapter to read. **

**I do not own the franchise/ series. Highschool DXD and Kamen Rider belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama- Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Funimation Channel, AT-X, TNK, TOEI, and Shotaro Ishinomori. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Issei rolled away when the newly armored man swung his sword at him. Issei recovers from the attack and stares at Freed.

The boy was caught off guard by the new development, with his head is running in a thousand miles right now. How and when did the psychotic man get the belt? And what is this armor, something from the church or something else?

Hearing a deranged laugh getting closer to him, Issei snapped out of his thought and get ready for another attack.

He dodged the second attack, an overhead swing that ends up buried on the floor. Issei recovered and try to capitalize on the opportunity by rushing towards Freed and use his gauntlet covered hand to punch him.

_**[BOOST!]**_

The second boost was announced the moment he connected his fist on Freed's helmet, but all it did was making him flinched a little bit.

It doesn't concern Issei though, as he continues his assault by kicking him on the same spot, which successfully causes the armored man to tumble from the force and dropped his sword. Issei then continues his assault by running towards Freed and tried to stomp him.

Unfortunately, the Red Dragon Emperor missed, as the psycho rolled away. He then punched the boy, knocking the wind out of him, and sent him rolling away.

Issei holds his scream back and hissed in pain. Never in his life, he had been punched to the gut THIS hard, and he got into fights with hulking huge people before too. It's like he got hit by a speeding car, only the speeding car is the size of a fist, so all the force is concentrated to one point.

"_Shit, how much power does this armor packs?" _He knows he only has two boosts (which puts his at 4 times stronger than a normal human, but it should probably put him on even ground if nothing else.

Then again, maybe he underestimated how strong those armors are.

Issei turned around and to see that Freed had gotten up and run towards him, fast. His eyes widened from just how the armor did not completely slow him down at all from just how heavy it looks.

Without a second thought, Issei charged right towards Freed. With another boost announced, he ran faster than before, and with a shout, Issei narrowly dodged Freed's straight punch and gave him a straight punch himself. Hoping that the third boost can do something more.

The third boost helped him, as that was enough to make a dent of the helmet, sending Freed tumbling again.

"Fucking dammit! Screw this, I'll just have to put a bullet between your skull!" Freed cursed while pulling out his gun and begin to shoot him rapidly.

Capitalizing on his recklessness, Issei ran further away from Freed while dodging the bullets by trusting his instinct. What he did not account for, however, is that when he ran close to the park's exit, he hit an invisible wall.

He quickly recovers from the sudden impact and turns back, then stopped and clicked his tongue as Freed aims his gun on Issei.

"End of the line, kiddo." The white armor man sneered. Issei also noticed that he also had picked up his lightsaber rip-off. While he can't see it, he can feel that Freed is grinning behind the helmet, as if to tell him that it is futile.

"You are a pain in the ass, you know that? Not only are you not dead, but you also shot me on the stomach and now you have the fucking gall to show up and punch me with a bloody Sacred Gear."

Freed continues to aim his gun on the brown-haired boy and walks towards him. When Freed got nearer to him, Issei decides to act and rush towards him.

Freed made a point-blank shot on Issei, but thanks to the boosts that he had accumulated he was able to narrowly dodge it. When he is finally close to Freed, Issei then throws a hook at Freed to the face. However, right before the punch connected, the gauntlet announced again, but this time Freed felt… something.

He felt a _FORCE_. Something, power, energy, or whatever the hell people used to describe it, but he felt it. Even though the punch did not connect to him, he felt as if it had.

_**[EXPLOSION!]**_

The blow was powerful, it _threw _Freed way further than before. Well, more accurately…

It sent him _flying._

Issei was taken by surprise. Eight times stronger than a normal human? That attack might as well be more than that. How the hell you suppose to explain the fact that he sent an armored man flying to the park's fountain?

"_So this is Explosion." _Issei mused._ "Akeno did say that releases __Boosted Gear's stored power for a short time."_

"Still," Issei muttered. "that was ridiculous."

Regardless, he needs to get out of here. The front entrance is blocked by something, there's gotta be another exit somewhe-

Bang.

Issei stopped when the bullet that BARELY scraped his leg. He growled in anger and turned to see that the armored man had crawled out of the fountain.

With a roar, Freed fired his gun without any care. He doesn't care if he misses more than if he hit the brat, HE WANTS HIM DEAD NOW!

Unfortunately for Issei, some of the bullets from the rapid-fire had either scraped him or hit right at him. One bullet hits his left arm, and the other hit his left leg. Fortunately, the boost seems to also help him not feel so much pain from the gunshots.

_**[RESET]**_

And right when he thought of that!

Reset, a drawback in Boosted Gear that reverts his physical capability to its normal state.

This means all the pain from the bullet shots were felt at the same time. Issei shouted once the pain was registered, and it gets worse as Freed shot him dead center at his stomach, making him hold his wound to slow the bleeding.

"Dammit." Issei hissed.

Great, now he is cornered (in a sense). The gauntlet decides to _**[RESET]**_ at the worst time, his enemy has his gun back, and it seems that he won't underestimate him anymore from the looks of things.

Issei walks back one step… two steps… three steps-

Bang.

Another shot had been fired to his left leg. It seems like his opponent hates other people's legs, Issei noted.

"Alright, now that you are not fucking with me again, time for you to die." Freed growled and point his gun right at Issei's head.

He can hear his heart hammering against his rib cage. Everything around him is silent, all eyes on the very gun that aims at his head. His mind demands him to just run away or do something else, but by this point, his only hope is that he gets another boost just in time to block the bullet…

_5_

"Really?" Issei suddenly talked in an exhausted tone. He can't see it, but the boy believes that Freed rose his eyebrow when he talks. "That's all you have to say when I am cornered?"

_4_

"_C'mon, get baited. I just need a little more time._"

_3_

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" He swings his arm in anger, it seems like Freed took the bait. "YOU THINK YOU ARE SOME HOTSHIT? FINE! GO AND EAT THIS BULLET!" Maybe it worked a little too well.

_2_

Freed aimed his gun once again dead center at Issei's head. Without a single hesitation, the armored man pulled the trigger.

_1_

It is impossible to dodge the bullet this close. If he can barely dodge those bullets before, what chance does Issei have when Freed is just a couple of feet away, let alone blocking it as he intended?

Issei closes his eyes and raised his arms in a futile attempt to block the incoming bullet. He took the risk in hopes to buy himself more time, but now he paid the price.

However…

Bang.

The next thing he knew was that his eyes are filled with emerald lights.

_**[CHANGE!]**_

* * *

When the light finally died down, Freed slowly opens his eyes from the sudden light that was shone by the brown-haired boy.

What he saw was…

"What… the… hell?" Freed muttered.

What he saw was that replaced the kid was a dragon armor with smooth crimson scales covering the whole body. Green jewels are covering the knees, the chest of the armor, and the back of the palms. What stands out about the armored dragon is that it has a noticeable long serpentine tail on the back and the fingers of the right gauntlet are uncovered. Not only that but the golden whiskers of the draconic helmet look like it snapped in half.

The red armor lowered down his arms and look to his hand and move his hands as if he did not register the transformation.

"This…" Issei muttered. He then looked at Freed and get back into his kickboxing stance and takes a deep breath.

Then, Issei declared. "Time to put you down, crazy freak."

"Wha-"

_**[BOOST!]**_

Issei takes the opportunity and charged forward Freed and punched him on the face. Freed stumbled from the punch and then Issei kept going by throwing an uppercut.

_**[BOOST!]**_

Issei didn't stop his assault. He continues to punch and gave him a roundhouse kick the end of his assault. After the kick, Issei moved backward by a little to catch his breath.

_**[BOOST!]**_

Freed coughed and slowly staggers back up to his feet.

"HOW?!" Freed shouted. "HOW DID YOU FUCKING BOOSTED TWO TIMES IN TEN SECOND! THAT IS BULLSHIT!"

"_Wait, ten seconds?" _Issei frowned when he heard what Freed said. But since he mentioned it, he might as well take advantage of it.

Without any warning, Freed threw his gun at Issei in a desperate attempt to gain back control of the fight. Issei swatted the gun away while Freed roared towards him with his sword, which Issei then quickly dodge to the right and give Freed a hook.

_**[BOOST!]**_

Freed swings his sword to Issei's shoulder, but with a strong swing to the right, Issei parried the sword away from him and then punch Freed's stomach twice.

This, again, caused Freed to stumble in this whole fight. Freed then roared in frustration and just charged forwards Issei with reckless abandonment.

Issei responded it by also doing the same. They know they have to end this right now. Issei is getting exhausted from the fight, and Freed now has gotten very frustrated from it.

When they close off the gaps between each other, Freed -the faster one- thrust his sword. However, Issei decided to take a big risk and JUMPED!

With that jump, Issei used every momentum he had from the run and…

_**[EXPLOSION!]**_

Give Freed a flying kick to the chest.

BOOM!

The kick was enough to break the Freed's armor, not only that, the impact was enough to push Freed further than before.

Issei landed back to the ground once he made the kick and saw Freed was flying towards the barrier, hit it, and the barrier shattered.

Loud beeping sound can be heard from the belt that Freed was wearing. Issei noticed that Freed is now unconscious from the powerful kick and the belt had fallen off the waist.

_**[RESET]**_

Once the Boosted Gear announced the reset, the armored that holds Issei dissolves. No longer wearing the armor, Issei stumbles a little from the injuries he had gotten.

"Issei!" He heard a feminine voice shouted.

Issei looked towards the dark sky and saw a figure gliding down towards him with high speed.

"Is that…" Issei muttered. She cannot be serious right?

"Issei!" And the light finally illuminates the girl that calls him. Akeno gracefully landed on the ground once she saw where Issei was and put back her wings and quickly run towards him.

"Oh, thank god! Issei I was so worried!" Akeno said in between breaths. Right now, the brunette looked like she is having a panic attack. "Ms. Hyoudou called me when you were late from coming home. So I was wondering where you were. But then I felt a strong barrier here, so I flew here-"

"Akeno," Issei quickly interrupts her. "I'm… I'm fine, see? And yeah, I was fighting that guy."

Issei points his finger towards the unconscious Freed. Akeno looked at where he was and look back at the state that Issei is in.

She gasped when she saw the wound. She wanted to say something, but she quickly closed her eyes and take one deep breath. She opened her eyes first and then moved her hand towards his stomach.

A soft, neon green light was produced from her hand and Issei saw that the shot wound that he had was slowly closing.

He hissed in pain when he felt the bullet slowly coming out of his wound. He holds the urge to suddenly scream as this is the first time he had a bullet removed from his body.

"Just hold the pain a little longer, Issei. At least this wound is not as fatal as the one from yesterday." Akeno said.

Finally, after a few more seconds of agonizing pain, the wound that Akeno was healing finally closed. Aside from the red pigment and the hole on his shirt, there is no scar from the gunshot or any faint marks.

"_Just like the sword wound from before…" _Issei mussed. That does make him wonder how fast this healing spell can close big wounds.

"There." Akeno said. She then looks away from him and stared at Freed. She narrowed her eyes with a glare and small sparks of lightning dancing around her hand.

"Let's end him here. It will be less of a hassle." Akeno said coldly.

Issei flinched when he heard the new tone that Akeno had. Never had he heard her in such a cold tone, the fact that she even can talk in that tone threw him off guard.

He had to do something. "Um… Akeno?" He said. "Let's focus on taking what he had first before doing anything else."

Akeno raised her eyes brows before she reluctantly nodded, but still stayed wary of the downed psycho. Issei also slowly walks toward him and quickly took his sword away from him, can't let him have a weapon if he wakes up.

While he is at it, Issei decides to also take the belt away. Akeno hummed curiously when he did that and Issei explained to her that the belt allows Freed to transform.

"Alright then, better take it while we can." Akeno replied. "Now then…"

The lightning that danced around her hands now became more intense. Then suddenly, the lightning stop and Akeno stiffened up. She quickly grabbed Issei's hand and ran towards the nearest bush.

"Hide." She ordered. Issei followed her order and squatted with her behind the bush. Before he said any words, Akeno put her hand on his mouth and hissed him to keep quiet.

Then he heard a flapping sound coming closer. He then saw a tuxedo-wearing man and a blonde Gothic Lolita girl descending towards Freed and knelt near him. Issei noted how those two have the same wings as Akeno does.

Meaning those two are also Fallen Angels.

"Tch." the man clicked his tongue. "How the hell did this guy get knocked out like this?"

"Fuck if I know." The blonde lazily said. "He deserved to get his ass kicked like this. Maybe the kid that he was supposed to have killed get back at him?"

The man hummed at what the girl said, perhaps Freed did not successfully kill the boy. Though how does the boy survive… he has no clue right now.

"Hey, wait a minute." The girl brought her partner's attention. "Where is the belt? Did you see the belt, Dohnaseek?"

The man, now named Dohnaseek, knelt towards the unconscious body and rummage through his body.

"Seems like it is not here." He noted. "Not only that, but his gun and the light sword are not on his body either. Whoever defeated him must have taken all of his equipment."

"Seriously?" The blonde frowned from the statement. She then huffed from and look away from the Freed. "At least he didn't bring along the Fuestles. Raynare will be pissed."

"_Raynare? Is that their leader or something?" _Issei thought when he listened in to the conversation.

"Whatever it is we have to tell Raynare about this new development." Dohnaseek said. He casually took Freed up and placed the unconscious on his shoulder before he unfurls his wings. "Let's go, Mittelt."

The blonde girl nodded and followed his action and flies away from the scene with him. Once Akeno and Issei confirmed that they are gone, both teens slowly walk out of their hiding spot and make a sigh of relief.

"Thought they would find us." Issei said.

"Well, you are a human with no magical energy -for now-, so you are mostly free from those who rely on magical presence to detect others." Akeno replied.

"Let's go back home now. We are overstaying our welcome here." She starts walking away from the park and Issei followed her. On the way out of the park, Issei finds his bag and took it before catching up to her.

"Hey," Issei suddenly talked. "Thanks."

Akeno looked at him and gives him a small warm smile by the thank he gave her. "Well, now we are equal from all the help you did since last year."

Issei rolled his eyes from what she said and laughs a little from it.

Well, whatever, time to go home.


End file.
